In the past diverse amusement devices have been made and marketed for the entertainment of primarily children, such as the well-known "Hula-Hoop" which, in addition to providing entertainment, is also often used as a prop for body exercises. Noise makers have been attached to hula-hoops, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,946,152 or 2,974,439. Balls have been attached to hula-hoops, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat Nos. 3,348,333 and 3,509,660. Hula hoops have also been spring-mounted from a belt attached to the waist of a person, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,340.